Broken Heart Don't Have To Die
by Piano Keys
Summary: Naraku was killed and the Shikon Jewel was whole. But at a price, Naraku killed Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.She finds out that she has 2 sisters and they have a destiny of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hearts That Are Broken Don't Have To Die

Summary: In the finial battle with Naraku, Naraku was killed and the  
Shikon Jewel was whole. But at a price, Naraku killed Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. With a broken heart Kirara and Kagome go back to Kagome's time, and Kagome seals the well. Kagome later finds out four things. First of all, she's a Kitsune, second of all, Naraku's son is alive, and kicking, the third thing is that Kagome has two stepsisters, and last, but not least, she needs to find the Prince of the Spirit World. Why? You will have to read to find out.

A/N: This is my first crossover fic. I hope that you like it. And, Keiko and Yusuke didn't ever go out they were just friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, INU, "Sway" by The Pussycat Dolls and "Sad Song" by Oasis

**Chapter 1 **

"No, they can't be dead, we came to far for them to die now." Tears rolled down Kagome Higurashi's face, it was over, the finial battle with Naraku was over. Kagome had the complete Shikon Jewel but, her friends parished as a result. Now, Kagome watched as the hot fire licked her friends bodies slowly burning them into ashes.

Kagome looked at the first of the four fires that held her adopted son, Shippo, and collected his ashes. She then looked at the two lovers, Miroku and Sango, and collected their ashes, as well. Then, last, but not least her eyes landed on Inuyasha, her best friend and her first love. Kagome gathered all of their ashes and put them into separate jars. Kagome looked back and saw Sango's fire cat, Kirara, and said, "Come on, Kirara, lets put them to rest."

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's Forest in front of the god tree, got down on her knees and dug a hole and placed Shippo's ashes in, then Sango's, Miroku's, and Inuyasha's, and covered them up.

Kagome said a little prayer over them and stood up wiping the dirt off her knees.

'Shippo!' A tear fell down Kagome's face and landed on Shippo's little grave. When it landed a light blue orb floated out of Shippo's grave and floated up to Kagome. Kagome stared at the orb and then poked it. But, when she poked it flew into her and dissolved into her body. Kagome being the one to panic started screaming she stopped when she heard this voice in her head.

'Hey, momma' Kagome looked around the forest and trying to look for the person that said it.

'Momma, it's me, Shippo'

"Shippo," Kagome whispered still trying to find him, "Where are you?"

'I'm inside of you, momma'

Kagome thought of the orb that just flew inside of her, "That was you Shippo?"

'Yeah, momma, that was me'

"Shippo, my little boy," Kagome said as she placed her hand over heart, and tears rolled down her face.

'Momma, please don't cry'

"Shippo, I can't all of you are gone and it's all my fault," Kagome said as she sat down and leaned against the God Tree.

'Momma please don't say that. It was never your fault it was Naraku's and you know that'

"Baby, I have lost you forever," Kagome said closing her eyes

'Don't baby momma. I have an idea for you to see me again'

Kagome's eyes shot open, and screamed, "WHAT!"

'Momma stop screaming, someone might think that you are being attacked or something'

"Sorry," Kagome blushed.

'Now listen. This is what you need to do. 1st you must leave the Feudal Era'

"Shippo I can't leave this place," Kagome said re-closing her eyes again, "I have to protect the Shikon Jewel that is with Kaede." Kagome thought about the Shikon no Tama and something clicked inside Kagome's head.

"Shippo can't I just wish you Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha back to life," Kagome asked her adopted son with her eyes still closed.

'No, mamma, because would be a selfish wish.' In Kagome's body the little orb moved around.

"You know what Shippo. I think that the gods have it in for me," and with that said Kagome shifted herself so that she would be laying on her back in front of the God Tree instead of on it.

'Mamma' the little orb sighed in her head, 'Listen and don't interrupt me ok'

"Yes Sir," Kagome said as her voice was laced with sarcasm.

'Ok, after you leave the feudal era then you must find the Prince of the Sprit World and take all of us to him.'

"So I take you, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku with me?"

'Right momma'

Shippo," Kagome asked.

'Yes momma'

"What is the spirit world"

'As you already know this is the feudal era and there is your time. Now, in your time there are in three worlds the human world, spirit world and the demon world.

'How do you know that Shippo,' Kagome asked her kit.

'Momma I'm dead and I was in the sprit world before you called to me with your tear'

"Okay, why did they split the world up?"

'Something about demons trying to eat the humans. Or something like that'

"Alright Shippo," Kagome said. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants and started to walk away from the God Tree when she felt this pull in her heart. Kagome trying to ease the pain rubbed the skin on her chest where her heart lied right under it.

'MOMMA,' the little orb screamed in her head.

"What Shippo are you alright," Kagome asked with panic in her voice.

'You forgot Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku'

"Hehe right" Kagome did a about face and walked over where their graves were, "How do I get them out Shippo"

'Well, how did you get me out,' Shippo asked her mother.

"Well," Kagome placed her finger on her chin as she started to think, "Umm… I was crying and" Kagome jumped in the air as she figured it out.

"I cried and one of my tears landed on your grave and your little orb of something came out of it. Wait what was that little orb?"

'That was and still is my soul'

"Oh, so I have to cry on each of their graves," Kagome said. She walked in front of the graves and cried on them. As soon as the tears hit the ground three orbs came floating out of them.

'Now touch them Kagome so that they can come and join me'

"Alright then," Kagome sighed and touched Sango's soul orb, Miroku's and then Inuyasha's. When Kagome touched their soul orbs they dissolved into her.

"Now what Shippo"

'Now we leave'

Kagome walked away from the God Tree, with Kiara, to the well. Kagome picked up Kiara and put her hand on the side of the well and jumped in and was surrounded by the familiar blue light. When Kagome arrived in her time she pulled herself out of the well and walked out of the well house. When Kagome started walking to the front door of the shrine she stopped by the God Tree and touched it for a second before continuing her trip to the door.

Kagome open the door and went straight to the kitchen to find her mother, Mika. When Kagome found her mother she was cooking steak.

"Hey momma," Kagome said as she sat down at the kitchen table. Kiara was curled in a ball at Kagome's feet asleep oblivious to what was going on at the moment.

"Hey Kagome. I'm so glad that you are home, I have to tell you something very important," Mika said while putting herbs on the steak.

"Yes momma," Kagome said.

Mika turned the heat on the stove to low, walked away from her cooking and sat down at the seat across from Kagome.

My dear child, you, Sota, and I are Kitsunes." And with that said Kagome fell out of her chair with a loud thud.

* * *

I hope you like my story so far...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hearts That Are Broken Don't Have To Die

Summary: In the finial battle with Naraku, Naraku was killed and the  
Shikon Jewel was whole. But at a price, Naraku killed Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. With a broken heart Kirara and Kagome go back to Kagome's time, and Kagome seals the well. Kagome later finds out four things. First of all, she's a Kitsune, second of all, Naraku's son is alive, and kicking, the third thing is that Kagome has two stepsisters, and last, but not least, she needs to find the Prince of the Spirit World. Why? You will have to read to find out.

A/N: This is my first crossover fic. I hope that you like it. And, Keiko and Yusuke didn't ever go out they were just friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, INU, "Sway" by The Pussycat Dolls and "Sad Song" by Oasis

**Chapter 2**

Mika looked over the table at her daughter worridly and then looked at the now awoken Kiara, "I knew she might have taken it hard. But, I never thought that she would actually faint. Ah well, I guess I just have to wake her up," and with that said Mika got up from the table and walked to the sink. Mika reached up in the cabinet over the sink and got a large cup from out of it. She put the cup under the sink and filled it up with ice cold water.

Mika sighed as she took the cup and walked from where Kagome was still laying on the floor still passed out. "You think she would have gotten up by now," Mika said mostly to herself . Mika sighed again as she dumped the full contents of the water that was in the cup on her daughter.

Mika watched as her daughter shot up and glared at her.

"MOMMA!" Kagome screamed, "What did you do that for?"

"Hush, daughter. You fainted and I woke you up, what is the problem with that?" Mika said with a calm voice but, was laughing inside.

"You poured a freaking cup of water on me! That's what's wrong," Kagome said as she sat down in the chair wit a 'huff'.

Mika walked around the table to her previous seat all the while saying, "It's not my fault that you didn't get up sooner."

Mika sat down across from Kagome and continued on what she was saying, "Like I was saying, You, your brother and I are Kitusne's. Well your brother is more like a half of a Kitusne so I guess he is a Kit hanyou or something like that. You, Kagome, are ¼ fire, ¼ ice, ¼ shadow and ¼ wind. You have 3 complete forms. One as ½ ice and ½ fire; another ½ shadow and ½ wind; the last with all of them combined," Mika put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands before she continued, "I am ½ fire and ½ ice. So, you and I are forbidden children. I will tell you in a second what a forbidden child is. Your father was ½ wind and ½ fire Kitusne."

When Mika looked at Kagome she looked deep in thought.

' I'm a demon. I can't believe it, I've always wanted to be an inu demon though but, being a Kitusne is cool too. I wonder what a forbidden child is, momma said she would tell me later." Kagome thought to herself. When Kagome left her own little world her mother was looking at her.

"What momma," Kagome asked

"Are you understanding this so far," Kagome nodded her head in answer to her mother's question, "Good, I will continue then. Your brother's father was a human obviously. I have 2 more things to tell you, one you have two older sisters named Shidoni and Sukai. Shidoni is the oldest she is a Kitusne that is ½ ice and ½ wind. Her sister, Sukai, is ½ fire and ½ wind. They are both mixed as in half white and half African. Their mother Kejri, who was your fathers first wife, African and is now dead, was a ½ fire and ½ ice Kitusne. She was also a forbidden one. Now I will tell you what forbidden children are. They are children that were born by parents who were opposite in their control in elements. For example, a fire and ice demon and a light angel and a dark angel demon. Forbidden children were killed when they were born or soon after, I had to put a concealment spell over our family so that we wouldn't be killed."

When Mika finished Kagome was lost for words but soon she found some, "That is so cool momma. When do I get to see my sisters? If you are a demon doesn't that mean that gramps is a demon too? Do I still keep my miko powers?"

"No Kagome I was adopted in to the Higurashi family line. And, yes you will still be able to have your miko powers. And about your sister's one is miss-"

Mika was cut of by Kagome interrupting her, "Momma I need to ask you something. Do you know the prince of the Spirit world is? Because, my son Shippo said that I needed to find him if I will ever see him again."

Mika answered, "Yes I do know the who the Prince is but, I don't know him well enough for me to contact him. And, what did you mean that you need to see him if you want to see Shippo again."

Kagome told her mother about the finial battle and how she absorbed Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku's soul orbs. Mika listened to her daughter speak until she finished.

"Kagome," Mika said with worry evident in her voice.

"Yes Momma"

"Litsten and listen carefully, your sister Sukai is missing," Kagome opened her mouth to say something but, her mother cut her off, "Before you say something you cannot go looking for your sister without doing two things. One, you must train with some of my close friends and you must also see your sister, by the way, which will be coming here in the morning."

"Ok momma who am I going to train with?" Kagome asked.

"You will train with 3 people for your forms. I will teach you to control your fire and ice, Tara, a good friend of mine will teach you to control your wind, Keitaro will you teach you shadow and my old teacher Genkai will help you control your sprit energy and miko powers, you must meet at her shrine. Tara is a wind demon and Keitaro is a shadow demon. Your training will start tomorrow, so you better get to bed early." Kagome's mother replied.

"Do you mean grandma Genkai," Kagome asked.

"Yes your grandmother"

After Mika finished she pushed her chair back and stood up, as respect to her mother Kagome stood up as well. Kagome bid her mother goodnight and went upstairs to her room and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hearts That Are Broken Don't Have To Die

Summary: In the finial battle with Naraku, Naraku was killed and the  
Shikon Jewel was whole. But at a price, Naraku killed Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. With a broken heart Kirara and Kagome go back to Kagome's time, and Kagome seals the well. Kagome later finds out four things. First of all, she's a Kitsune, second of all, Naraku's son is alive, and kicking, the third thing is that Kagome has two stepsisters, and last, but not least, she needs to find the Prince of the Spirit World. Why? You will have to read to find out.

A/N: This is my first crossover fic. I hope that you like it. And, Keiko and Yusuke didn't ever go out they were just friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, INU, "Sway" by The Pussycat Dolls and "Sad Song" by Oasis

**Chapter 3 **

Kagome woke up with the sun shining in her face and the birds singing the most beautiful tune. Kagome pulled the sheets off of herself and got out of her bed to take a shower. When Kagome finished her shower she came back into her room and turned her radio and started singing to her favorite song which was now playing:

When marimba rhythms start to play

Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze   
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how

Sway me smooth, sway me now

Sway me, take me  
Thrill me, hold me   
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me

Sway (sway) 

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins   
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how   
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me   
Sway me now

When the song ended Kagome went downstairs and into the Kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast.

"Hey momma," Kagome said as she took herself a seat at the dinner table. Mika glanced at her daughter quickly before returning back to the pancakes that were on the stove.

"Hey Momma," Kagome asked.

"hmm," Mika said not paying attention really to what her daughter was saying.

Kagome ran her slender fingers through her dark black hair and sighed before saying, "When can I see my true form?"

"Not until your training is over," Mika said without missing a beat.

Kagome slammed her fists on the table, "MOMMA! That's not fair"

Mika turned around to face her daughter and then said calmly, "If you stay in this human form then AFTER and only after you train you will be able to see your demon form. Because, then you will be stronger in your demon form."

"Momma," Kagome whined, "I already mastered in hand-to-hand, with swords, daggers, blades, a bow and arrow, and using the katana. I'm doing pretty damn well in using whips and elbow blades."

Mika look startled, "Where did you learn all of this?"

"Sessomaru"

Flash back

Kagome had been walking through the forest when she heard a child's scream right through the tress. Kagome ran through the trees as fast as her legs count carry her and stopped in a opening where she saw a little girl being attacked by a bear demon. Kagome, of course, ran in front of the child just before the bear demon was to strike the little girl dead, instead the demon hit Kagome in her shoulder and left a deep gash across her shoulder.

Kagome picked up the child and ran near a bush and told the little girl to wait. Then, Kagome went back out to face the demon when he suddenly spoke to her, "Wench you have taken my meal away form me, now I will kill you!"

The bear demon swiped at Kagome's head but, Kagome jumped back and prepared herself to aim. 'Hit the mark' Kagome thought as she pulled back and let the arrow fly. The arrow was surrounded by Kagome's blue miko energy and when the arrow hit the demon it was a pile of dust.

Since the demon was dead Kagome went over to where she last placed the little girl and asked if she was alright.

"Rin is fine. Rin was saved by a pretty lady. What is pretty lady's name," Rin asked Kagome.

"My name is Kagome. Why were you out here all alone," Kagome asked Rin.

"Master Jaken left Rin all by herself while Rin was picking flowers for Lord Sessomaru. Then this demon came out of a forest saying that Rin would make a good meal. It was about to attack me when you came and saved Rin," Rin squealed and latched herself onto Kagome's neck.

Kagome winced when Rin had hit her bleeding shoulder. When Kagome winced Rin realized what she was doing and let go of Kagome.

"Miss Kagome is hurt," Rin said about to cry.

Kagome didn't want Rin crying so, she scooped her in her arms and softly sang her a song.

Sing a sad song  
In a lonely place  
Try to put a word in for me  
It's been so long  
Since I found this place  
You better put in two or three  
We as people, are just walking 'round  
Our heads are firmly fixed in the ground  
What we don't see  
Well it can't be real  
What we don't touch we cannot feel

Where we're living in this town  
The sun is coming up and it's going down  
But it's all just the same at the end of the day  
And we cheat and we lie  
Nobody says it's wrong  
So we don't ask why  
Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day  
We're throwing it all away  
We're throwing it all away  
We're throwing it all away at the end of the day

If you need it  
Something I can give  
I know I'd help you if i can  
If your honest and you say that you did  
You know that i would give you my hand  
Or a sad song  
In a lonely place  
I'll try to put a word in for you  
Need a shoulder? well if that's the case  
You know there's nothing I wouldn't do

Where we're living in this town  
The sun is coming up and it's going down  
But it's all just the same at the end of the day  
When we cheat and we lie  
Nobody says it's wrong  
So we don't ask why  
Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day

Don't throw it all away  
Don't throw it all away  
Don't throw it all away  
Don't throw it all away  
Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away

Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away  
You're throwing it all away at the end of the day

When Kagome finished Rin was fast asleep in her lap. Kagome looked down at Rin and brushed a strand of hair from Rin's face and when she looked up into the golden eyes which was Sessomaru.

Kagome looked at Lord Sessomaru and said softly, "Here you go." Kagome stood up with Rin placed in her arms and gave her to Sessomaru, "She will be fine we just had a run-in with a demon."

Sessomaru took Rin in his arms and then said to Kagome, "This Sessomaru thanks you for protecting my ward. I will repay you by teaching you how to fight with more than with your bow."

A smile lit up Kagome's face and she said a small "Thank you" before passing out from all of the blood loss.

End Flash Back

"And since then Sessomaru taught me how to fight," when Kagome finished with her story Mika walked over to her daughter and sat down beside her.

"Kagome that's even better. Now we don't have to waste our time with teaching you how to fight, we can just help you control your elements."

The door bell rang and Mika said "That must be them," she stood up and went to the front door and opened it to let her guests in. Three beautiful women walked in and stood in front of Kagome. Mika looked at each of them and smiled, "You can drop your spells now."

With that said the women dropped their spells and , even if it was possible, became more beautiful. Mika walked up to the one on the right and said, "Kagome this is your sister Shidoni."

Shidoni had long dark black hair which she kept in one long thick braid down to her ankles. Her bangs is dark blue at the roots but fades out at the tips which are white and the tips of her hair is white. She had two white fox ears perched on the top of her head and she had two tails they were both black but one tail was tipped with white and the other was tipped with red. She had dark blue eyes with red specks in them, fangs and silver claws that could freeze anything on contact. Her skin is a little lighter than copper.

Shidoni was wearing low-rise dark blue jeans and a tee that said 'When all else fails' on the front and on the back it said, 'read the instructions'.

Shidoni walked to Kagome and stuck out her clawed hand, "My name is Shidoni, nice to meet ya."

Kagome took Shidoni's hand in her own and shook it, "My name is Kagome."

Shidoni looked at Kagome and said, "Good looks must run in the family."

Kagome giggled and nodded her head. Kagome looked at her mother and waited for her to continue with the instructions. Mika pointed to the woman in the middle, "This is Tara and she will be helping you with controlling the wind."

Tara had long white hair which she had left hanging down to the middle of her back and she had eves that were a bluish-gray but, around the iris it was pure white. She had two beautiful snow white fox ears and one white tail.

Tara bowed to Kagome and said, "It will be a pleasure teaching you."

Mika pointed at the demon that was on the far left and said, "This is Keitaro, she will be helping you with controlling the shadows."

Keitaro had black hair that stopped right above her shoulders but, her bangs were grown so that they were one inch lower and framed they her face. Her eyes were completely black around the iris and eventually got lighter outward and faded into white. She had two black fox ears and two black fox tails.

"I hope that we will all benefit from this," Keitaro said and then she bowed.

When all of the introductions were done everyone went outside and Kagome and Shidoni started training.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hearts That Are Broken Don't Have To Die

Summary: In the finial battle with Naraku, Naraku was killed and the  
Shikon Jewel was whole. But at a price, Naraku killed Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. With a broken heart Kirara and Kagome go back to Kagome's time, and Kagome seals the well. Kagome later finds out four things. First of all, she's a Kitsune, second of all, Naraku's son is alive, and kicking, the third thing is that Kagome has two stepsisters, and last, but not least, she needs to find the Prince of the Spirit World. Why? You will have to read to find out.

A/N: This is my first crossover fic. I hope that you like it. And, Keiko and Yusuke didn't ever go out they were just friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, INU, "Sway" by The Pussycat Dolls and "Sad Song" by Oasis

**Chapter 4**

It has been two months since Kagome and Shidoni had started her training with her mother Keitaro and Tara. Kagome had learned how to create weapons with her miko powers and then surround them with her elements. She also learned how to heal herself, detect demons, read minds and heal others. Shidoni had learned how to create storms, control the wind to make it move as she pleased, make a sword out of fire and Kagome had taught her how to use a bow and arrow. Kagome and Shidoni became closer than ever during the past few months, Shidoni knows about Kagome's past and Kagome knows about her sister missing one day.

Flashback

Kagome and Shidoni were in the kitchen talking about their pasts.

"It was only a couple of days before I met you, she went out looking for the Shikon Jewel," Kagome gasped and put a protective hand over the jewel, seeing Kagome's reaction Shidoni laughed, "She didn't want the jewel for power or anything, she just wanted to see if the myths are true. Because our father, and yours, was killed because of it."

Kagome's eyes saddened she got up and gave Shidoni a hug and Shidoni returned the hug back.

"I think that she is still out there ya kno, we have this special bond so that we can sense each others emotions, you could call it a sixth sense, we can also teleport to each other if one of us is in demon rage," Shidoni and Kagome finished just as Mika called them so they could continue training.

End Flashback

When training was over Kagome and Shidoni were presented with gifts. Mika went up and stood in front of them and said, "This is from all of us. Kagome," Mika pulled out a sword that looked like it was made of glass and inside ice and fire was battling over dominance of the sword.

"This Kagome," Mika said, "is your sword it has the power to freeze or burn anyone it touches. It can also turn into a ice sword with fire surrounding it, a fire sword with temperature so low that will kill almost anything surrounding it, just a plain ice sword and just a plain fire sword." Kagome bowed at her mother and then took the sword from her mother.

Mika turned to her step daughter and said, "Shidoni, you are like a daughter to me and I will always treat you like one. Here is my present to you," Mika pulled out a katana that had an clear section in the middle that was covered in glass and inside of the glass it looked like wind was rapidly swirling in it.

"This is your sword Shidoni," Mika said, "it has the power to create any storm and a orb of demonic energy. I have a favor to ask of you after you find your sister, I was wondering if you and Sukai would like to stay with us."

Shidoni ran to her step-mother and hugged her, "I would love to stay with you and Sukai would love that too. And, Thanks for the sword." Shidoni stepped back with her sword in hand.

Shidoni looked at Kagome and asked, "What will you name your sword?"

"Ayuko. How about you," Kagome replied staring down at her sword.

"Fuyu," Shidoni said fingering her sword. When Shidoni touched the tip of the sword she cut her finger and stuck the bleeding thing in her mouth. "Shit that thing is sharp."

Kagome laughed at her sisters stupidity. Kagome and Shidoni looked at their other two teachers and Keitaro took a step up and faced them, "Here it a special present for both of you… Be right back."

Keitaro disappeared back into the shadows and returned with two cats. "Kagome for you I have a ice neko, since you already have Kirara, and her name is Seika. Shidoni I have given you a fire neko and his name is Kinzo. They both are telepaths so you can communicate with them."

Keitaro handed Kagome a blue neko, about the same size as Kirara, that had one black stripe under her right eye and two stripes under her left eye. She also had 3 tails one black one blue and one white. Keitaro handed Shidoni a black neko, he was a little bit bigger than Kirara, and had one red stripe under his right eye and he had 2 tails both red. Kirara came and jumped in Kagome's arms and studied her new friend. Kirara meowed and her, Kinzo and Seika went to go play.

Shidoni looked at her neko play with the others, "They sure do get along well."

Tara stepped up last and presented her gift. They were six bracelets, one was red and had a blue jewel on it, the other one red and had a white jewel on it and the last one was blue and had a white jewel one it. "These bracelets are for you and one of your closest friends. They will tell you if any of you are in trouble and if they are, you can see where they are any where by just pressing on the jewel, there is also 2 for your sister Sukai." Tara gave Kagome and Shidoni each 2 bracelets.

Kagome and Shidoni both bowed and said, "Thank You"

"Your welcome children," Mika said, "now your training is done with us you must go to your grandmothers."

Kagome said, "Yes momma," and then Shidoni and Kagome both hugged their teachers and mother and left for Genkai's Shrine.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hearts That Are Broken Don't Have To Die

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inu

**Chapter 5**

(With the Sprit Detectives)

Koenma was pacing the top of his desk waiting for the last member to show up. After a few more paces, Botan appeared with Kuwabara. "Now that you're all here," Koenma glared at Kuwabara. "I have something very important to tell you, you must go and find the Shikon Jewel and its protector."

"I thought is was just a myth," Kurama whispered not believing the words coming out of Koenma's mouth.

"I thought so to until we found a injured demon going on about she knows where the jewel was," Koenma said not believing his own ears.

"Keh, where's the demon now toddler," Yusuke said with his patience running thin.

"My name is KOENMA Yusuke, the demon is right here," Koenma said motioning to the door.

The door opened at out came the most beautiful demon the SD's has ever seen. She had a beautiful body that any woman or girl would die for and she was about 5'7. She has long black hair which she keeps in two long braids down to the middle of her back. Her hair is black at the roots but, then fades out into blood red. She has two black fox ears on her head and the tips of them are red. She had blood red eyes with blue flecks in them. Her skin tone was a copper color. She had on a pair of low rise blue jeans and a tee that said "Don't worry I don't bite, much"

"This is Sukai," Koenma pointed to the now snarling demon, "She has one sister and one half sister and she is the one that knows where the jewel is."

"Sukai, listen I will let you go only if you tell us where the jewel is," Koenma said like she was a toddler.

The SD's felt the temperature rise and they all looked at Hiei who shook his head and jerked it towards the now glowing Sukai, her eyes were turning blue with demon rage and she had one stripe show up under her left eye, "How dare you talk to me like I am a child you idiotic toddler."

"I am the Prince of the Sprit World and you hav-" Koenma was cut of by a ball of 3 black fire rings coming towards him.

Sukai had her hand out, palm faced Koenma, and said, " I don't give a fuck if you were the King, no one talks to me like that."

When the rings wrapped around Koenma his eyes were wide with panic and he told the SD' to protect him. Before Yusuke and Kuwabara could attack her, Sukai had them encased with black fire rings and every time they moved the black fire burned them, Hiei just stood there with his katana unsheathed beside Kurama, who had his hand on his rose, to see what she would do next.

Sukai's eyes turned back to their regular red, with blue flecks, color while she was walking towards Yusuke and Kuwabara while looking in their faces. Yusuke struggled to get out of his rings and Kuwabara, being the idiot that he is, was drooling over her beauty.

Sukai walked up to Kuwabara first she grabbed his head in her hands and turned his head side to side to get a better look at him, "Hmm, he is definitely a human but, he has very impressive spirit and spirit energy."

By that time Kuwabara had fainted from the heat, Sukai sighed and flicked her wrist and the fire rings disappeared. Sukai caught Kuwabara out of the air and set him on Koenma's desk. Then, she turned to Yusuke and she walked up to him grabbed his face but, before she could get her hands on his face he bit her on her hand. Shidoni jumped away from Yusuke and licked the spot on her finger where he bit her, "Ouch you damn little bastard have you no respect!"

"Hell like I would give you anything," Yusuke spat out.

"Ya know what? I like you so I'm gonna let that one pass," Sukai said walking back in front of Yusuke she took her finger, that Yusuke bit, and traced it down his face leaving a trail of blood going straight from the corner of his right eye to his jaw line, "Nevermind I'm gonna have to kill you for it."

Suaki lifted her claw and it started to glow red, you could actually see the heat coming off of it in waves. She brought it down but, before she could hit him a spear of ice came out of nowhere and ran through Sukai's left shoulder and trapped her into the wall behind her and all of the fire rings disappeared. Sukai was about to revert back into demon rage until she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again, "You could never stay out of trouble, could you?"

(With Kagome and Shidoni)

While Kagome and Shidoni were walking to Genkai's, Shidoni told Kagome something very important, "I lied to you Kagome,â€ Kagome stopped walking and looked at Shidoni in puzzlement, "Lied about what?"

Shidoni dragged Kagome over to a bench and sat her on it while she started to pace, "I lied to you about that Sukai was my sister," Shidoni sighed, "She is me, we are the same, one person"

Kagome looked at Shidoni like she was an idiot, "How could you be her when you are …but you are here with me…so confused," Kagome sighed in defeat and Shidoni laughed.

"l'll tell you, originally we were one person but, a demon named Tosohiro came, took our body and separated us into two people Shidoni and Sukai, our original name was Sayori."

Kagome looked at Shidoni dumfounded and then said, "Then you lied about the Shikon jewel too, didn't you?"

Shidoni sat beside Kagome on the bench and then said, "Yes, Sukai was looking for it because, we liked being two different people. She is fire and I am ice, we are opposites, and we liked being able to do things different without causing problems. As you know fire and ice are opposite elements and they cancel each other out. We want to stay separate people and I am sorry for lying to you."

Kagome felt like crying, "So you were using me to get the jewel?"

Shidoni looked at her sister in pain, "I would never do that to you sis. We are blood, I was going to ask you if we could use the jewel to make that wish, I would never hurt you on purpose."

Kagome hugged Shidoni and stayed like that for a while until Shidoni started shaking. "Shidoni whats wrong," Kagome asked in panic.

"Shit! Sukai is in demon rage when that happens I go into demon rage too," Shidoni started to shake and her eyes faded into a blood red, "Kagome I need you to do something for me, unlike my sister I can't channel my rage very well unless I am in the presence of my sister. I need you to create a barrier over me. Hurry!"

Kagome did as Shidoni asked and a light blue barrier surrounded her, Shidoni stood up and started banging against the barrier. She created ice spears trying to break the barrier, Shidoni also summoned winds also trying to break it. A couple of minuets later Shidoni snapped out of it and started to breath heavily.

Kagome let the barrier go and ran to comfort her sister, "Are you alright?"

Sweat was coming down from Shidoni's face, "Of course," Shidoni took in a deep breath before saying, "My sister must have been hurt or upset, we must get to her."

Kagome looked at Shidoni and said, "How? We have no clue where she is."

Shidoini looked down at the ground before saying, "I do she is in the Sprit World. I don't know why though."

Kagome looked happy and said to Shidoni, "I have to get to the Sprit World, remember what I told you about my friends being inside of my body," Shidoni nodded, "Well my little boy, Shippo, said that I had to go see the Prince of the Sprit World and I will be able to see them again."

Shidoni nodded and then closed her eyes in concentration and started to chant in a lost language. Kagome looked at Shidoni weirdly when she starded chanting faster, then a dark blue portal appeared in front of Kagome and Shidoni.

"Come on she should be right through here," Shidoni said as she pulled Kagome in the portal, when they went in the portal closed with a pop. On the other side of the portal they were in a room with one scared like shit toddler, one red-head, a unconscious buffoon, a short guy with hair that looked like it defied that laws of gravity, one brown eyed guy with his hair slicked back and one mad demon. The mad demon looked like she was about to go into demon rage and so was Shidoni.

Kagome looked at Shidoni and Shidoni, before she went into demon rage, made a spear of ice and threw it at the demon trapping her against the wall and then said, "You could never stay out of trouble, could you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hearts That Are Broken Don't Have To Die

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inu

A/N: Hey I've been uploading chapeter 2 a time so it might be a while until I gett the next two out. Till The Rain Falls

**Chapter 6**

Sukai looked up at whoever pinned her to the wall and screamed in rage, "You fuckin bitch! When I get out of this I'm gonna tear you from limb to limb," Sukai started to struggle and the hole in her shoulder got even bigger before she put her hands against the wall and pushed so that the spear would go through her and she would get unpinned for the wall.

Sukai grabbed her bleeding shoulder and pressed it to help stop the bleeding, "Stupid wench you could have killed me."

Shidoni walked in and punched Sukai in the face, "Well if you hadn't tried to kill the SD, I wouldn't have attacked you."

Sukai flew into the wall there, she left a huge dent. When Sukai got from out of the hole her body made in the wall she attacked Shidoni, she slashed Shidoni's shoulder leaving a deep, diagonal, cut going from the top of her shoulder to the middle of her back. Shidoni growled in pain and caught Sukai by her foot and threw her towards Kurama and Hiei, who caught her in their arms but, were thrown off their feet by the force of the throw.

That was it, winds started picking up around Sukai and they covered her so the only thing that you see was a swirling vortex of wind and demonic energy. Shidoni also had her own little vortex around her. Kagome, thinking that they were about to fight yelled at Koenma, "Koenma can anyone around here make a portal?"

Koenma stared at the two angry demons before he yelled at Kagome, "Yes! Botan will take care of it. Also, I would like you to take my Spirit Detectives with you. BOTAN! Create a portal out of here now!"

Botan nodded and created a huge portal so that the SD's, the two fighting demons and Kagome fell down into a blue colored portal. They landed in a deserted forest that had a deserted area in the middle. The demons energy disappeared around the demons to show two in rage demons. The sisters started talking as soon as the portal closed and they landed on the ground.

"You think you can beat me dear _sister_," Shidoni asked emphasizing on the word sister as she drew Fuyu.

"As always," Sukai said drawing her own katana. The katana's blade itself was black and it had red vines of fire on it and the sword had fire surrounding it.

Sukai and Shidoni got into fighting stances waiting for the other to attack first. The SD's and Kagome were watching the battle closely.

"They are going to get themselves killed," Kuwabara yelled at Kagome.

"Shut up, baka! I wanna see this fight," Yusuke said efficiently knocking poor Kuwabara out.

"Why did you go and hit him," Kagome said and then returned her attention to the fight.

Kagome saw the worst think that she could see ever in her life. Kagome saw two rage bent demons circling the other demon and their auras, Shidoni's ice blue and Sukai's fire red. Kagome's eyes widened in panic, they were trying to cancel each other out. Blue was pushing against red, red was pushing right back and where the auras were connected there was a mad source of wind. Kagome looked behind her and saw Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama staring at the battle, she had to think quickly if Shidoni and Sukai were the elements fire and ice then they could kill any demon around them with the control of fire and ice by sucking their power right out of them.

Kagome asked Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei something important, "Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei do any of you have the power to control the element ice or fire?"

'Please say no,' Kagome pleaded on her head

Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei looked at Kagome before Kurama said, "Hiei, he is a forbidden…fire and ice."

Kagome eyes grew as big as saucers while Hiei looked like he was going to kill Kurama. Kurama ignored Hiei and asked, "Why does it matter?"

Kagome glanced at Kurama before looking at Hiei, "Because, like me, he is a fire and ice demon. And, Sukai **_is_** the element of fire while Shidoni **_is_** the element of ice. There auras are drawing out all of the life energy of fire and ice demons to help them with their battle. They will kill Hiei"

The SD's looked at Kagome with non belief in their eyes all thinking the same thing. 'She is a demon?'

Kagome looked back at the auras of her sister and they were rapidly growing.

"Shit! Hurry get around me," the SD's came around her and she put a barrier around them, "Stay in the barrier especially you Hiei."

Hiei looked at her and said, "Like you could tell me what do onna"

Kagome's eyes started to turn blue when she glared at Hiei before saying, "Well go out there and get your fuckin self killed!" With that Kagome walked out of the barrier and near the battle and the SD's watched her carefully.

Kagome walked towards her sisters and felt their auras burning her as she grew near. Kagome knew if she was in her human apperance she wouldn't be able to handel it , so she tried to reach her mother.

'Mother can you hear me," Kagome asked

'Yes Kagome,' Mika said

'Mother please unlock my demon side'

'No I told you that you had to wait until you got to Genkai's'

'Mother Shidoni and Sukai are draining other demon's life energy's and I need to help them stop,' Kagome pleaded to her mother, 'Please mother unlock my true form'

'As you wish,' Mika said.

When Mika left her daughter's mind Kagome started feeling the changes in her body. Her hair was waist length now and it was the color of the pearl moon. It had fiery red streaks while her bangs were a pure, pearl white. She had two white fox ears perched on the top of her head with red tips. Kagome had 3 tails one red that faded to white near the base of the tip and the other two were white. Her form was more filled out and she had grown about three full inches shorter. Kagome's eyes had turned from their regular stormy blue-gray into a dangerous crimson. She raised her hand to her face and saw deadly, feminine claws instead of human fingernails.

'This daughter is your forbidden form,' Mika said with a last thought before she closed the link.

'Wow I must look good,' Kagome thought as she looked at the SD's expression. Yusuke and Kuwabara had their mouths open, Kurama was staring and Hiei gave her one side glance before he jumped into the nearest tree.


End file.
